Separate Paths
by 05hiccstrid
Summary: Corrí lejos como un cobarde porque creí que no te iba a necesitar pero muy tarde comprendí que eres todo para mí. Regresaré por ti y te amaré y protegeré como se debe.
1. Chapter 1

Separate Paths.

"Últimas noticias: Rumores informan que, después del ataque terrorista de la semana pasada en la ciudad de Arendelle, el siguiente ataque será este sábado situado en la ciudad de Berk. El nuevo alcalde de Berk, Drago Manodura, ha dicho que la veracidad de los rumores es desconocida, sin embargo, para mantener la seguridad en la ciudad, ordenó a la policía desalojar áreas probables a futuros ataques y patrullar toda la ciudad de Berk las 24 horas del día. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que usted vea favor de llamar al..."

Tome el control que estaba sobre la mesa y apague el televisor. Di otro sorbo a mi taza de café y me levanté para poder dejarla a fregadero. Solté un suspiro y al voltear me topo con una mirada esmeralda.

-Buenos días-sonreí- ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, gracias- respondió con parsimonia y sin darme un beso de buenos días se siguió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

-¿Quieres que te cocine algo antes de que me vaya a trabajar?- pregunté mientras daba unos dos pasos hacia enfrente. Desde hace unas semanas me había dicho que no le haga nada de desayunar debido a que yo me iba a trabajar y él no, pero yo de desobediente como siempre no le hice caso y siempre le hago algo de comer, ya si se me hace un poco tarde le pregunto si quiere que le cocine algo.

-No, gracias. Yo me hago de desayunar- replicó y siguió buscando en el refrigerador.

-Bueno...voy a trabajar...nos vemos en la tarde- musité. Me acerqué a él por detrás y besé su mejilla (a pesar de que su mirada seguía dentro del refrigerador. y abracé su tieso cuerpo. Tomé mi bolsa que reposaba sobre la mesa y mi botella de agua que estaba junto a ella. Volteé la mirada y él seguía ocupado en el refrigerador. Ni siquiera se inmutó en verme o en decir algo. Nada. Solo siguió buscando comida ¿Acaso todo será así desde ahora? ¿Volverá el chico que conozco desde hace años ? Sé que ahora es una situación muy difícil pero... ¿volverá?

-Adiós Hipo.

Silencio.

Cerré la puerta del departamento y me fui.

Bajé al lobby por las escaleras del edificio, el elevador estaba fuera de servicio. El portero que estaba haciendo ese turno se encontraba parado en la entrada, un hombre joven (aproximadamente de mi edad) de estatura alta y delgado, cabello rubio y ojos azules como los míos se encontraba de pie en la entrada con una bufanda tejida a mano de color rojo rodeaba su cuello con su uniforme puesto (un pantalón de vestir y un saco de color azul marino). Me saludó con la mano y yo educadamente devolví el saludo. Abrí la puerta de cristal y salí.

El ambiente de afuera estaba muy tenso. Policías alrededor de cada esquina y afuera de cada edificio vigilando las entradas y checando a cada persona que entra o sale. Caminé otras 4 cuadras (en total camino todos días 6 cuadras de casa a mi trabajo) y llegué a mi edificio en el que afuera había tres policías. Pasé mi bolso por el detector de metales y luego yo pasé por él y seguí mi camino hacia el elevador que gracias a Thor sí funciona. Detrás de mí subió un chico alto vestido de traje, con cabello alborotado color negro y tez blanca. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto. Oprimí el número de piso al que quiero ir y él no oprimió alguno. ¿Acaso irá al mismo piso que yo? Mantuve la mirada hacia las puertas del elevador y luego la dirigí hacia los cristales que son las paredes de este. Junto a los botones hay un pequeño espejo y pude ver mi reflejo por unos minutos, una lágrima de dolor recorrió mi mejilla pero rápidamente la quite para que nadie (ni siquiera ese hombre misterioso) me viera llorar. Pensé en Hipo. Dejar a Hipo en casa solo, con este vacío en su interior me mata. Hace días que él no sale de casa, hace días que no hablamos como antes. Ahora el ambiente en el departamento es triste, vacío y depresivo. ya no hay felicidad dentro de él y ahora cada quien tiene su habitación porque él necesita "su espacio". Yo lo necesitaba, pero ahora... ya no lo necesito. Lo necesito a él. Quiero estar con él. He intentado de todo para que estemos juntos. He intentado llevarlo a cenar, ir al cine, ir a la galería de arte en la que está su exposición favorita de los dragones, ir a comprar pinturas para llegar luego a casa y pintar cuadros, he intentado llevarlo con Chimuelo (su perro) al parque, llevarlo a casa de los gemelos (Brutacio y Brutilda) para jugar videojuegos. Ya me estoy dando por vencida. Necesito hablarle, abrazarlo, besarlo porque cuando estoy con él... me siento segura y siento que solo somos nosotros dos en el mundo sin la necesidad de otros porque solo entre nosotros eramos felices y lo único que necesitábamos era estar juntos. Yo lo necesito pero...¿acaso él me necesita?

El elevador se detuvo y salí primero sin observar a mi acompañante. Me dirigí a mi escritorio, papeles revueltos sobre él, un sobre manila, una grabadora, mi computadora de escritorio y unos lápices y lapiceros parados dentro de un vaso azul turquesa. Soy periodista. Estudié la carrera de comunicación en la Universidad de Berk junto a mi amigo Patapez. Hipo estudió derecho en la misma universidad que nosotros, y nuestros otros amigos... pues...Heather estudió contaduría y trabaja en una pequeña empresa, Patán estudió arquitectura y los gemelos... pues... fueron un caso difícil, les costó trabajo encontrar algo pero gracias al cielo lo hicieron, estudiaron animación digital.

Sobre el escritorio había un sobre manila color amarillo. extrañada tomé el sobre y lo observé detalladamente. Tenía escrito en el frente mi nombre

-Señorita Hofferson- interrumpió una voz mis pensamientos.

-Dígame, señor.

-¿Recibió el sobre manila?

-Sí, estaba a punto de abrirlo, señor.

-Bien, dentro de él está las notas de un suceso que pasó hace ayer. Esas notas las sacó Liv y tú harás el reportaje basándote en esas notas. Quiero el reportaje a final del día terminado.

-Pero normalmente yo hago los reportajes desde cero. Me parece que sería más recomendable que ella lo haga debido a que ella sabe todo del suceso. No creo que con las notas sea suficiente.

-No me importa, Hofferson. Tú harás el reportaje y punto, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor Grimborn

Lo odio. Ese tipo es un idiota pero a la vez es muy frío, nadie puede resistir estar demasiado tiempo cerca de él. Su presencia tensa cada parte del cuerpo de una persona que a veces uno puede actuar como torpe y si cometes alguna tontería él fija su tenebrosa y siniestra mirada hacia ti, tratando de matarte con ella lentamente.

Pasaron las horas, el cielo se oscureció y poco a poco los escritorios alrededor mío se vaciaron. Solo pocos quedamos trabajando. Miré y solo estaban 2 personas aparte de mí: Patapez y... el chico del elevador. Quedé mirándolo fijamente hasta que levantó la vista y me vio. Rápido agache mi mirada y la dirigí hacia mi trabajo, seguí tecleando mientras apretaba con fuerza mis labios para evitar que alguna palabra mía salga de mi boca.

-¿Astrid?- levanté la mirada y pude observar a mi amigo: Patapez- ¿por qué sigues aca? Deberías irte a casa a descansar. Ya son las 7:00 pm y has estado aquí desde las 9:00 am.

-Lo sé- dije- pero... No importa. Tal vez estaré otros cinco minutos y ya. Ya casi termino, es que...el trabajo que me mandaron me lo dieron revuelto y tuve que leerlo, acomodarlo y redactarlo. Por eso la tardanza.

-Mejor vete ya. Hipo debe estar preocupado.

Hipo. Trabajar me había hecho olvidarme por completo de él.

-No creo que lo esté. Sigue... Deprimido y cada día está distante. Ya no sé qué hacer, Patapez. Además Viggo quiere este reportaje a final del día.

Patapez me observó y se sentó en la silla de enfrente mientras ponía su café en la mesa. Yo continué tecleando mi trabajo. Terminé el último párrafo y lo publiqué en el periódico "El cazador de dragones".

-Habla con él- habló Patapez después de unos minutos- Hazlo, será lo mejor.

-¿Hablar con él? ¡¿Hablar con él?! ¡Ya lo he intentado! Es inútil, no quiere oírme. Ya llevamos más de 3 semanas asi y... No quiero... ya no quiero seguir así. Ya no puedo, he intentado solucionar las cosas pero él jamás se deja ¿Y si toda nuestra vida será así? Ya sé que todo lo que la ha pasado ha sido terrible pero... siento que está siendo egoísta. Solo piensa en su sufrimiento pero no piensa en el que le ocasiona a los demás.

Patapez bajó la cabeza, me observó tristemente y suspiró. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?-preguntó susurrando en mi oído- Puedo convencerlo de... ¡Olvídalo!- cerró la boca rápidamente.

-No, espera... ¿Convencerlo de que?- me aparté del abrazo- ¿Qué está pasando, Patapez?

-Nada Astrid. Tranquila.

-Está bien- respondí con desconfianza- Hablaré con él ya que eso es algo que debo resolver yo. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Astrid.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al elevador. El chico que me había encontrado hace rato estaba dentro de él ¡JA! ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

Oprimí el botón que le ordenaba al elevador cerrar sus puertas. Nos quedamos un momento callados sin mover algún músculo hasta que el chico decidió romper el hielo.

-¡Qué frío! ¿No crees?

-Bastante...- contesté nerviosa sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Me llamo Einar Gormmson. Es mi primer día trabajando aquí. Mucho gusto- sentí su mirada hacia mí y su mano extendida.

-Yo soy Astrid... -volteé hacia él y estreché su mano-...Astrid Hofferson. Yo... llevo meses trabajando aquí. Gusto en conocerlo.

-Gracias- sonrió y pude notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas debido a su tez blanca. Pude ver por primera vez sus ojos color miel. Tenía una mirada muy... tierna.

El elevador se detuvo y rápidamente separé mi mano de la suya.

-Gusto en conocerte. Buenas noches- y salí lentamente del elevador. Estaba a dos pasos de la salida del edificio hasta que su voz detuvo mi siguiente movimiento.

-¿Te vas a ir sola o vienen por ti?- mi alarma de peligro se prendió y elegí cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

-Mi novio me está esperando en la esquina- dije mientras me volteaba para volver a quedar frente a frente.

-Oh...qué bueno...-respondió nervioso- está muy peligroso allá afuera y le iba a preguntar si necesitaba que la acompañe a su casa.

-Estoy bien. Buenas noches, señor Gormmson- me di la media vuelta y me fui a paso veloz.

El rojo y azul parpadeaban en la noche, el número de patrullas se duplicó al igual que el de policías, los locales alrededor de mi edificio estaban cerrados y pocas personas pasaban caminando. Todos los civiles pasaban rápido sin dirigir mirada alguna a los policías que se encontraban, tal vez por incomodidad o por miedo, no lo sé. Yo normalmente evito mirar a algún policía por incomodidad, sin embargo, ahora evitaré verlos no por incomodidad sino por miedo.

Al llegar a mi edificio, el portero abrió la puerta de este y me metí rápido. Me dirigí a las escaleras (genial, me están matando estos malditos zapatos y tengo que subir 5 pisos) y veo que el portero se dirige a mí.

-Disculpe, Señorita Hofferson, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Mañana. Perdón estoy muerta. Descansa.

-Pero es urgente.

-Lo siento.

Después de subir las largas escaleras porque el estúpido elevador no sirve, llegue ¡Al fin! ¡Dulce Hogar! Me eché en el sofá y aventé los zapatos. Permanecí 5 minutos así, toda desparramada en el sofá. Después de esos relajantes 5 minutos me levanté, recogí mis zapatos y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme la ropa por mi pijama, desmaquillarme y deshacerme la trenza para poder dormir en mi amada cama. Supuse que Hipo estaba dormido y pasé sigilosamente.

Abrí "sigilosamente" la puerta porque ésta rechina. Las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando que la luz de la luna entrara y pudiera iluminar la cama que... vacía estaba.

-¡¿HIPO?!- pregunté asustada.

¡¿Dónde está Hipo?!

Prendí la luz y busque la cama de Chimuelo. Está vacía.

¡¿Dónde está Chimuelo?!

Busqué por todos lados, en el baño (por si acaso), salí al balcón, fui a la cocina, al sofá. Busqué en todos lados.

Nada. No hay nadie. Solo estoy yo...sola en el departamento.

Tal vez salió pensé mientras tomaba una sudadera roja que estaba encima del sofá.

La poca energía que tenía hace rato la recuperé y baje rapidamente las escaleras sin importarme cuántas son o lo cansada que estaba o lo tarde que es. Me senté en un sofá del lobby y esperé un rato. Nada. Observé varias veces mi celular.

9:00.

Le llamaré para saber dónde está.

"El número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera de servicio."

¡Maldita sea! ¡Apagó su celular!

Le marqué a nuestros amigos, a Bocón, un amigo de su papá, y a su mamá. Nadie sabe de él y eso me preocupa.

10:30.

Nada. La puerta de cristal se abre y se cierra por otro portero ya que el turno del anterior terminó hace horas. Llegan otros vecinos,algunos me saludan, algunos solo me barren y se van, y otros ni se dignan a dirigirme la mirada. Todos llegan. Todos excepto Hipo.

Mi celular vibró dentro de mi sudadera y rápidamente lo saqué de ella. Heather está llamando.

-¿Hola? ¿Heather?- pregunté casi gritando. Sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora y una sonrisa formó en mi rostro.

-Astrid, amiga, ¿ya apareció Hipo?

-No- mi sonrisa se desvaneció- creí que me ibas a decir que estaba con ustedes o que sabían dónde estaba.

-No, espera...-escuché a través del celular como una puerta se cerraba- listo. Me metí al baño para que Patapez no me escuche. Mira Astrid...creo que Patapez sabe dónde está Hipo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Desde que llamaste hace rato y yo te contesté se puso nervioso y al colgarte me preguntó qué querías y le conté lo de Hipo. Comenzó a tartamudear y se frotó las manos nerviosamente negando que sabía algo. Astrid, lo conozco muy bien. Me está ocultando algo.

-Te creo. Cuando estábamos en la oficina el dia de hoy me dijo que debería hablar con Hipo para convencerlo de...no sé de qué pero me dio a entender que tenía que convencerlo de algo. Heather, ¿Patapez sabrá algo?

-No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar. Te mando mensaje para que no me oiga.

-Está bien. Gracias- colgué el teléfono y permanecí inmovil.

11:00.

Ya nadie llega. La mayoría ha llegado a casa sano y salvo. Todos con una sonrisa en su boca al saber que hay alguien esperando su llegada, al saber que no están solos en esta situación tan difícil, al saber que se tienen los unos a los otros. Todos excepto yo. ¿Dónde estás, Hipo? ¿A dónde fuiste?

11:30.

Ya me desesperé. Estoy harta de esperar, maldito hijo de troll ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?! Si Patapez sabe algo ambos serán hombres muertos.

Volví a marcar a su celular con la esperanza de que ahora respondas pero la maldita contestadora me respondió. Volví a llamarle a tu madre pero aún no tenía noticias sobre ti. La angustia y dolor en su voz me dolió. La tranquilice y me despedí de ella prometiéndole que seguiré buscando a Hipo.

Después de un largo rato esperando en el lobby "por si acaso" llegó el anterior portero abriendo la puerta principal. Me limpie las lágrimas del rostro y me acerqué a él preguntándole por Hipo.

-Por eso quise hablar con usted- suspiró- el señor Haddock bajo de su departamento con unas maletas y con su perro y me pidió que le diera esta carta y me dijo que se la diera urgentemente a su mano pero usted se subió y no me hizo caso.

Apenada por aquello tomé un sobre blanco de papel escrito en la parte frontal la palabra "Astrid."

-Gracias.

Abrí la carta y contenía lo siguiente:

Querida Astrid:

Hola, Milady. Hola amor de mi vida. Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no he de estar ni a un kilómetro cerca de ti. Perdóname de verdad, Astrid, pero me fui lejos. Lejos para curar mi dolor. Yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo me recuerda a mi papá porque pues era el presidente de este país. Lo extraño demasiado, Astrid. Honestamente pensé que podía seguir adelante aquí en Berk a su lado, sin embargo, me siento incapaz de continuar adelante por eso he decidido que lo mejor será irme de aquí. Quiero alejarme de todo que me recuerde a mi padre: de nuestros amigos, de mi mamá e incluso de ti. Sé muy bien que irás a buscarme o que al menos lo intentaras porque sé que tu amor por mí es muy fuerte y grande y por eso no te diré a dónde voy para que no vayas por mí.

Tal vez ahora mismo estés enojada conmigo y no te culpo. Astrid, no lo hago. Créelo o no pero me siento terrible por el dolor que te estoy causando ahora mismo. Espero que seas feliz y te deseo lo mejor de verdad. Te amo pero siento que conmigo no serás feliz. Será mejor que cada quien tome caminos separados y se vaya por su cuenta. Adiós, Milady.

P.D: El departamento es todo tuyo.

H.H.

**Adiós, mi chico dragón...**

**Como había dicho... volví a publicar Separate Paths. Espero que les guste porque esta es la versión original del fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que, ¿ya vendiste el departamento?

-Pues no tengo la necesidad de seguir viviendo ahí así que... sí, lo vendí- le di un sorbo a mi taza de café y la coloqué de nuevo en la mesa- Encontré uno más cerca de mi trabajo y...pues ya. Es todo. Me costó trabajo encontrar alguien que lo quiera ya que con esto de los ataques...pero por suerte alguien lo quiso. Una pareja lo compró- tomé una papa a la francesa de mi plato.

-Mmm... Espero que esa pareja no te haya recordado a ustedes dos.

-No, Heather. Eran unos viejitos. Yo estoy aún joven y bella- reí- además ya pasó ese asunto. Hace 2 meses se fue.

Heather suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su refresco mientras observaba el lugar. El restaurante era pequeño. Sus paredes tapizadas de color rojo, las mesas redondas de color blanco y las sillas del mismo color. Aquel restaurante tiene un aspecto muy elegante.

Quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que Heather volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo vas con Einar?

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mí?- pregunté molesta cruzando los brazos.

-No- responde Heather imitando mi gesto- sabes que soy curiosa.

-Más bien chismosa- reímos por mi comentario- pues todo bien. Solo somos amigos. Me ha dicho que desde que nos encontramos en el elevador ese día y desde que hablamos por primera vez sintió cierta atracción hacia mí.

-Obvio. Eres hermosa, amiga. Lo poco que lo he conocido me pareció un chico genial.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! No tanto como tú, Heather. Pero sí, me dijo eso y sí: es un chico increíble. Quedamos en salir al cine el viernes después de trabajar.

-Genial. Diviértete ese día.

-Gracias, Heather- suspiré al terminar lo que mi querida y chismosa amiga quería saber. Ahora me toca el papel de chismosa-¿qué tal Cara de pez?

-¿Aún sigues enojada?

-Obvio. Por alguna razón sigo usando el estúpido apodo que el estúpido de Patán le dio.

-Si, eso significa que te ves igual de estúpida que Patán.

-Cállate, Heather. Sólo dime cómo está Patapez.

-Pues bien, un poco mal porque no le hablas aún. Háblale ya, Astrid. Me ha dicho que siente feo no tener contacto ni contigo ni con Hipo. Aunque a la vez está enojado con Hipo por dejarle de hablar, dice que no debió haberte ocultado eso y que por su culpa ha perdido tu amistad.

-Si no tiene contacto con Hipo no es mi maldito problema y si no tiene contacto conmigo es por haberme ocultado que Hipo tenía pensado irse. Yo también me siento mal por no hablarle. No le hablaré a Patapez. Me dolió demasiado que haya ocultado eso, ¿sabes? Y a pesar de que ahora estoy conociendo a Einar... pues no sé, no significa que no quiera aún a Hipo.

-Lo sé pero...-soltó un suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana-...no sé qué decirte. Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Sí, créeme que eso lo deseo más que tú.

Cuando Hipo estaba viviendo conmigo, lo que más ansiaba era volver temprano a casa. Nuestras noches juntos eran increíbles; veíamos la televisión juntos, cenábamos juntos, nos reuníamos con nuestros amigos, e incluso algunas veces salíamos a cenar a pesar de lo tarde que era y lo temprano que teníamos que levantarnos. Eso no nos importaba porque éramos él y yo. Y sí, a veces no hacíamos cosas fuera de lo común pero nada de eso era importante. Lo importante era que nos teníamos el uno al otro y que después del arduo día que cada quien tenía sabíamos que en casa alguien nos esperaba. Sabía que a pesar de un terrible día que haya tenido él me estaría esperando en casa así como yo lo estaría esperando si es que él llegaba después que yo.

Mi nuevo departamento no es tan increíble como creía que iba a ser. Está ubicado a unas pocas cuadras del anterior y más cerca de mi trabajo. Un edificio un poco más alto que el anterior, ubicado en el piso número 6, vecina de un señor desagradable que sale en ropa interior y con una camiseta blanca sucia de salsa (creo) y de una viejita cascarrabias que grita a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Lo peor de este nuevo departamento es la soledad que habita en cada rincón de el. Aparte de Hipo, Chimuelo también le daba a nuestro hogar un ambiente cálido y agradable, un ambiente que no creo que vuelva nunca.

En cuanto al trabajo, sigue igual. Viggo, mi maravilloso y agradable jefe, sigue alegrando el día de los empleados al pasar por los pasillos con su alegre cara. Su presencia le da a la gente una alegría intensa e indescriptible. Como algunos dicen: "tan solo verlo te quita las ganas de suicidarte".

Hoy es viernes y los viernes son los días favoritos de todo el mundo. Los días en que obviamente está super cerca el fin de semana y que te puedes dormir tarde debido a que no trabajas al día siguiente (bueno algunos sí trabajan en fin de semana pero yo no, son mis días de descanso).

Hora y media después recogí mis cosas de mi área de trabajo y me acerqué por detrás silenciosamente a un chico pelinegro trabajando sentado en su escritorio con un montón de papeles. Le tape los ojos con mis manos y él las retiró con las suyas pero sin dejar mis manos. Volteó la silla para poder verme y me sonrió y luego delicadamente depositó un beso en mis manos. Aparté mi mano y giré la cabeza para que no vea mi leve sonrojo.

-¿Lista para atascarnos de palomitas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Reí fuerte ante su comentario provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre nosotros y aquellas miradas provocaron un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en mí. Einar susurró en voz baja "chismosos" mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Salimos del edificio y nos fuimos caminando hacia el cine. Compramos nuestros boletos, palomitas, refrescos y esperamos un rato en la fila para que nos dejen pasar a la sala y después de la corta espera nos metimos a la oscura sala y las luces automáticamente se prendieron y fuimos a nuestros asientos. La película empezó 15 minutos después de los comerciales y a lo largo de la película para agarrar palomitas nuestras manos se toparon demasiadas veces y me sonrojé. ¡Me sonrojé cada vez! ¡AHH! Parezco adolescente...demonios.

Al terminar la función, Einar y yo salimos juntos de la sala y nos sentamos en una mesa en el área de comida rápida, platicamos y nos reímos demasiado hasta que Einar se ofreció a ir a comprar unos helados y me pidió que me quedará sentada. Mientras permanecía sentada, un hórrido estruendo se escuchó por afuera: una explosión. El piso se sacudía intensamente y los gritos de las personas inundaban mis oídos. La paz y tranquilidad se quebró, el pánico y el terror atrapó rápidamente a cada uno de los ciudadanos. En el momento en que vi que muchas personas salieron corriendo de la plaza hacia las salidas de emergencia decidí levantarme de mi lugar y buscar a Einar, pase entre la aterrorizada multitud mientras me dirigía hacia dónde Einar se había ido. Difícilmente podía pasar ya que todo el mundo me empujaba y corría a dirección contraria a la mía. "Corrí" un poco más hacia donde supuse que estaba Einar hasta que una gran mano agarró mi brazo derecho y con fuerza me jaló hacia dónde toda la multitud se dirigía.

-¡Ahh!- grité de dolor por aquel jaloneo pero al ver quien era la persona que acudió a mi rescate sonreí.

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Corre!

Einar cambió de lugar su mano y la puso en la mía y juntos llegamos a la salida de la plaza. Mi respiración se agitó demasiado y poco oxígeno entraba a mi cuerpo mientras gran polvareda obstruía mi visión, sin embargo, podía verse un poco como las luces rojas y azules parpadeaban de un lado a otro. Einar me jaló hacia la esquina del edificio (donde la mayoría se dirigió y la policía y ambulancia se encontraban ahí) y me sentó en el piso. Lejos de ahí pude respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó agitadamente mientras respiraba e inhalaba- ¿Quién habrá provocado todo esto?

-N-no... no lo sé- tartamudeé mientras silenciosamente lágrimas salían de mis ojos- me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿crees que podamos irnos?

-No creo...aún no. Debemos esperar a lo que la policía diga- observó detenidamente la ambulancia y dio tres pasos hacia donde estaba- Espérame aquí. No tardo.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo y recargue la espalda y cabeza a la pared. Giré la cabeza hacia mi lado derecho y comencé a llorar; aquella escena era totalmente desgarradora: una pareja y una niña estaban llorando en el suelo y sobre las rodillas de el hombre estaba el cuerpo de otro niño, aproximadamente de la edad de la otra pequeña.

-¡Jason! ¡NO! ¡Jason!- emitió un grito terrible la niña pequeña. La vi a los ojos; el rojo no permitía a nadie contemplar sus ojitos azules. Sorbió sus lágrimas con la nariz y volvió a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Su padre cubría con sus brazos a los dos niños y a su esposa. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto a cometido uno de los grandes pecados del mundo: destruir a una familia.

El hombre se levantó impetuosamente del suelo y dejó a su familia en el suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó desesperada la mujer.

-Veré si la policía inepta ya atrapó a alguno de esos criminales. Deben pagar por lo que han hecho y...

-Cariño,- interrumpió la mujer- quédate con nosotras. Por favor. Te necesitamos...

-Perdón por meterme en lo que no pero... Yo puedo ir a ver si la policía ha hecho algo y regresar con ustedes para decirles la situación.

-¡Oh! Es muy amable, señorita- respondió el hombre.

Dispuesta a levantarme estaba hasta que en ese instante Einar regresó acompañado de 3 personas: un paramédico, Heather y Patapez. Heather y Patapez lo impidieron y me regresaron a mi posición anterior.

-Tranquila, no te apresures. Einar mandó a llamar a un paramédico para que te revisen-dijo Heather.

-Pe-pero...si estoy bien. No tengo ningún rasguño y les prometí que...

-Está bien, cariño. Gracias por intentarlo. Mi esposo irá, verá si atraparon a alguien y...

-¡No! ¡yo voy!- respondí levantándome de mi lugar..

-Los sospechosos se escaparon- respondió Patapez. Lo fulminé con la mirada por la manera en que le dijo a la familia eso y también porque seguía molesto con él.

-G-gracias- tartamudeó el hombre y decidió mejor quedarse con su familia. Levantó el cuerpo de su hijo pequeño y se lo llevó con su familia. Nos despedimos cln la mirada la familia y yo. Pobre gente. No se merecen esto.

-Astrid. Solo te harán un chequeo y ya, es rápido- habló Einar.

Accedí ante su petición con dificultad y deje que me hagan el chequeo. Después de eso, la policía nos dejó ir a aquellos que salimos ilesos del ataque terrorista y recomendó que nos quedemos juntos por si acaso, los cuatro nos fuimos corriendo hacia mi departamento y nos encerramos ahí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y permanecimos callados un largo tiempo hasta que el celular de Patapez sonó.

-Disculpen, debo tomar esta llamada- se levantó y se dirigió a otra habitación y escuche como al cerrar la puerta sonó un "clic": puso el seguro.

-¿Por qué estaban cerca del ataque?- pregunté dirigiéndome a Heather.

-Estábamos comprando unas películas hasta que escuchamos la explosión y salimos corriendo y por suerte del destino nos encontramos a Einar y pues llegamos hacia ti.

-Oh...entiendo.

Después de eso dijo algo hasta que mi celular ahora sonó y fui yo la que se tuvo que disculpar para tomar la llamada. Me encerré en mi habitación y contesté la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Astrid?- preguntó una conocida y femenina voz.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Oh, cariño! ¿Estás bien? Nos enteramos por las noticias sobre el ataque en Berk ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde estuviste en el momento del ataque?

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien-le expliqué todo lo sucedido respondiendo con sus antiguas preguntas e intenté tranquilizarla y dejar que pare de bombardearme con nuevas preguntas. A pesar de que no la veo sé muy bien que tiene una mirada triste y de angustia.

-¿Cuando regresan?- inquirí.

-No sé, cariño. Tu padre está hablando con los del aeropuerto por teléfono, seguimos aquí en el hotel. Cuando regresemos iremos a verte.

-¡Oh, mamá! Yo preferiría que no regreses. La situación está horrible aquí. Mejor quédense a dónde están.

-¡Pues con mayor razón volveremos!- una áspera voz habló fuertemente. Mi papá- no permitiré que mi pequeña este sola en una ciudad que le explota cada esquina. Si estuvieras con Haddock aún te dejaría porque sé que te cuidaría pero ahora que sé que se fue y que te dejó sola, no quiero que sigas ahí.

-Estaré bien, papá. Estoy con Heather y Patapez y Einar.

-¿Einar? ¿Quién es Einar?

-Un amigo- respondí simplemente mientras me veían raro mis amigos.

-Después de lo de Haddock no quiero que alguien más lastime a mi princesa.

-Hablamos luego de eso. No es el momento. Bueno... Debo irme. Hablamos luego, ¿sí?

-Cuídate, hija. ¡Ah! Y si Haddock vuelve po razón lo mandas al diablo.

-Sí, papá. Lo haré pero no creo que vuelva. Gracias, igual cuídense ustedes. Los amo.

-También te amamos. Adiós.

Regresé a la sala y solo están Heather y Einar platicando. Patapez sigue hablando con no sé quién por teléfono...aún.

-Qué lento es Patapez- emití una pequeña risita.

-Ha de ser algo importante- comentó Einar.

Tal vez- dudé ¿Qué estará pasando?

Pov. Patapez.

-¿Cómo que está con alguien más?

-O sea... no son nada aún. Oficialmente no. Bueno yo creo... Es que no hemos hablado por lo que pasó- respondí.

-¿Aún? ¡¿Quieres decir que pronto serán algo?

-Tal vez, no sé- dije.

-¿Y ella está bien? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está herida? ¿Necesita algo?

-Está bien, tranquilo, ella está perfectamente bien, solo se le subió hace rato la presión es todo. Él la ayudó a salir de la plaza porque estaba atrapada en la multitud. Le salvó la vida.

-¡Ah! Ahora ya salió ese imbécil de héroe, ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿Astrid?

-No, el mismo me contó- dije.

-Idiota- comentó con una voz furiosa.

-Deberías agradecerle. Gracias a él ella está sana y salva.

-Mmmm... luego veo eso, por ahora, terminaré de empacar mis cosas.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-Mañana. No estoy lejos de Berk, cuando llegue te aviso para que me digas dónde vive. Quiero verla. Necesito verla.

-Si, lo sé. La necesitas y mucho. Oye y llegas como en la tarde, ¿no?

-Sí- afirmó- yo te aviso. Vive sola, ¿verdad?

-Así es- afirmé.

-Te veo mañana y gracias por todo.

-Adiós- colgué y me dirigí a la sala.

**Estoy amando más esta versión. Ya hasta me emocioné. Linda noche.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas empeoraron en los siguientes días. Más de 3 patrullas de policía hacían un rondín en las calles de la antes pacífica Berk. La paz Berkiana culminó desde el ataque terrorista, sin embargo, algunos no podíamos quedarnos encerrados por siempre en casa, teníamos obligaciones que cumplir y sobre todo yo porque debía hacer los reportajes de la situación.

Bajé las escaleras (el estúpido elevador no servía aún) y salí corriendo del edificio Era más temprano de lo normal. . Caminé unas calles, no sé cuántas, no las conté, pero antes de ir a trabajar desvié mi camino al parque que solía ir. Observé los verdes y frondosos árboles encarados frente a la zona de juegos de niños. Me fui a sentar en una banca y contemplé por segunda vez el lugar. Estaba vació pero aún puedo imaginar en mi cabeza los ecos de las tiernas voces de los niños, los llamados de los padres hacia sus hijos para ir a casa, las personas pasando corriendo con auriculares en los oídos y las frágiles burbujas iridiscentes volando y explotando una por una.

Del otro lado del parque, unas flores color rosa se agitaban con el suave movimiento del viento.

**Flashback.**

_-Esta preciosa tu pintura- observé al pasar detrás de él. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su pintura que hizo caso omiso a mi comentario, sin embargo, no me sentí ofendida_

_Permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar hasta que noté en el dibujo las flores rosas que Hipo comenzó a dibujar. Lentamente el pincel delgado se deslizaba en el lienzo formando las pequeñas florecitas. _

_-Se llaman brezos esas flores- volvió a romper el silencio Hipo- Son originarias de aquí, de Noruega, su nombre...¿científico? Sí, científico es "calluna vulgaris". Mi padre llevó a mi madre a un campo de brezos cuando eran novios. Ambos me relatan esta historia hasta la fecha, por eso decidí hacer la pintura de un campo de brezos._

_-Gracias por el dato, San Google- bromeé. Hipo no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario._

**Fin Flashback.**

Este lugar es muy especial para mí: aquí Hipo y yo paseábamos a Chimuelo. Los sábados a las 8:30 de la mañana veníamos aquí y a las 10:00 regresábamos a casa. Era una rutina simple pero inquebrantable.

**Flashback.**

_-¡Chimuelo! ¡Quieto, amigo!- decía mi gran chico dragón mientras intentaba controlar con la correa a su hermoso perro Chimuelo, un golden negro._

_-¡Chimuelo! ¡Ya!- grité y automáticamente se calmó y siguió caminando._

_-¡Ay, Milady! Debes enseñarme a controlar a la gente_

_-Jaja, que gracioso- murmuré sarcasticamente y caminé un poco rápido para que no me siguiera Hipo. Fingí enojarme con él._

_-No, Milady, no te enojes conmigo, era broma, amor._

_Me volteé y caminé hacia él y le di un beso en los labios. Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que ambos perdimos oxígeno._

_-Lo sé,Hipo- respondí al separar mis labios de los de él- también estaba bromeando. _

_Me miró unos segundos y me sonrió, su brillante mirada se dirigía hacia mis labios y sin dudarlo me besó. Al separarnos murmuró un "te amo" y seguimos caminando pero ya abrazados y con una mano guiaba a Chimuelo_

_-¿Qué le parece Milady si a las 2:00 pedimos algo de comer y vemos una película?_

_-Me parece una maravillosa y magnífica idea, chico dragón ¿Qué película le gustaría ver, señor?_

_-La que usted quiera, bella dama..._

**Fin Flashback.**

En fin. Ya pasó...

Observé el reloj de mi mano izquierda: en 10 minutos debo entrar a trabajar. Me levanté de mi asiento, me pusé mis audífonos y con un largo suspiro nostálgico me fui caminando a mi trabajo. Hora de trabajar.

_Needless to say, I keep her in check_

_She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)_

_Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)_

_Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)_

_Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check_

_She was all bad-bad, nevertheless_

**Pov Hipo.**

Salí del aeropuerto con mi maleta y mi primer movimiento fue tomar un taxi a casa de Patapez. Volví y esta vez será para siempre. De camino a mi destino, estuve metido en mis cavilaciones. Me imaginaba a mí mismo llegar con Astrid y acunarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estará bien, decirle que estoy con ella y que la amo. Decirle que soy un imbécil, que soy un completo idiota y que regresé a ella. Pero después se me quitó porque la cruel realidad es que cuando llegue lo primero que hará es golpearme hasta dejarme más de un moretón. Demonios, Milady. ¿Por qué naciste agresiva?

Al llegar bajé del taxi después de pagar y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa de mi buen amigo. Toqué la puerta y una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes la abrió mientras se frotaba los ojos, me fulminó con la mirada y me dejó en la entrada. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. El apartamento de mis amigos no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, era de un mediano tamaño.

-Hola, Heather. He regresado, je, je...

-Desafortunadamente- replicó la chica.

-¡Heather- regañó Patapez al abrir la puerta de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala- Hola, Hipo. perdona por recibirte así pero me debo ir a trabajar.

-Descuida. lo sé.- respondí.

-¿Gustas venir? Cierta persona trabaja conmigo, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Patapez.

-Eh... no, gracias. Estoy bien...

-Vale. Adiós, Hipo. Adiós Heather, amor.

Heather no respondió nada y mejor prefirió meterse a la cocina. Patapez cerró la puerta de entrada y el ambiente se volvió incómodo. Me dirigí a la cocina y vi a Heather de espaldas picando algo con un cuchillo.

-Allá está la habitación de huéspedes por si necesitas instalarte ahora.

-No necesito eso . Necesito explicarte que...

-¿Explicarme qué?- se dio la vuelta y me miró con ira a los ojos- ¿Qué abandonaste a la única mujer que te ama porque fuiste demasiado imbécil y egoísta? ¿Que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de alguno de nosotros? ¿Acaso crees que te voy a perdonar que hayas dejado a mi mejor amiga devastada?

-Sé que estás molesta pero estaba sufriendo y...

-¡ASTRID IGUAL! ¡También sufría porque también quería a tu papá! ¿Y acaso crees que ella era la única? Nosotros también sufrimos. los gemelos, Patán, Patapez y yo también sufrimos. Todos queríamos a tu papá... y más Astrid. Ella lo quería demasiado... al igual que a tu mamá. Así que no me salgas con estupideces como esa.

Se volteó a su posición anterior y continuó lo que estaba haciendo, Sin emitir ruido alguno salí cabizbajo de la cocina con mi orgullo destruído.

**Pov. Astrid.**

El día por fin había concluído. Como casi siempre, fui de las últimas en terminar mi trabajo. Desde que empezamos a salir, Einar decidió cambiar de trabajo debido a que creyó que "sería lo mejor para ambos". Recogí mis cosas, me despedí de Patapez, bajé del ascensor y salí del edificio caminando a la calle dirigiéndome a casa. Cuando metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi gabardina caí en cuenta de que mi celular no estaba dentro de este. Hurgue en mi mochila pero no había nada adentro.

¡Lo dejé sobre el escritorio!

Regresé al edificio y subí el ascensor al piso de mi lugar de trabajo. Llegué a mi escritorio, tomé el celular y antes de irme pude observar que las luces de la oficina de mi jefe, Viggo Grimborn, siguen encendidas pero pude percibir una gran discusión dentro de esta.

-Mire, señor alcalde, he hablado con nuestro contacto en común y no creo que sea muy buena idea que planeemos otro ataque terrorista- dijo Viggo- esto podría afectar a su reputación, más de lo que ya está.

¿Qué? Me acerqué a la oficina y me agaché debajo de un escritorio de un compañero para que nadie me vea.

-No me digas que hacer, Grimborn. Yo sé lo que hago. Todo va de acuerdo al plan, ¿sabes? Planearemos otro ataque pero no será muy pronto. Dejaremos pasar al menos mes y medio, elegiremos un lugar repleto de gente para que haya más... consecuencias. Solo que ya no le hables al imbécil de tu hermano. El único ataque que le tocó (el anterior) no salió tan bien como esperaba.

-De acuerdo, señor.

-Por cierto... eres un maldito inteligente, Viggo. Cuando el plana haya concluído y nuestro objetivo se haya completado te dejaré gobernar alguna ciudad de Noruega. Excepto Arendelle, esa ya la apartó nuestro contacto- la silla se hace para atrás y el alcalde nuevo se levanta

-Muchas gracias, señor alcalde. Oh y... votaré por usted para las próximas elecciones- la puerta se abrió y permanecí quieta en mi escondite. Se dirigieron al ascensor del edificio- permitame acompañarlo abajo, señor alcalde.

Ambos hombres se metieron al ascensor y bajaron. Salí de mi escondite cuidadosamente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me metí a la oficina de Viggo, cuyo lugar tenía un aire muy lúgubre, para ver si podía descubrir algo. Busqué documentos sobre el escritorio pero no había nada importante, solo cuentas y papeles tontos. Continué buscando en cajones del escritorio, en un librero, en la papelera hasta que decidí buscar en un archivero y encontré un sobre manila con la inscripción de "RESTRINGIDO" en el frente. Empecé a abrirlo hasta que escuché el elevador subir.

¡AHHHHH! ¡ESTE ES MI FIN!

Las puertas se abrieron y oí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia mí. Rápidamente cerré el archivero y me escondí debajo del escritorio con el sobre en mis manos. Conté el número de respiraciones que hacía. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y pude sentir como se acercaba al escritorio de frente.

-¡Ash! Estúpido teléfono aquí estás- tomó algunas cosas del escritorio y se fue cerrando la puerta. Apagó las luces y bajó por el elevador. Asegurandome que no había nadie afuera salí de la oficina con frenesí y baje por las escaleras para evitar que alguien oyera el sonido de el elevador. Cuidadosamente chequé si no estaba mi jefe y al ver que efectivamente se había marchado salí a prisa del edificio y me dirigí caminando a un lugar que no es mi casa.

**Pov. Hipo.**

Patapez llegó horas después y gracias a su llegada fue como todo dejó de ser incómodo. Patapez convenció a Heather a que me escuchara y estuvimos conversando los 3 por más de 1 hora. Note en Heather un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento cada vez que yo le explicaba la verdad tras la situación. Heather preguntaba a cada rato algunos detalles que no tenían ni siquiera una respuesta y gracias a esas incógnitas Heather empezó a dejar de creer 100 por ciento a mi historia.

-Esta bien... - comenzó a hablar- te creo muy poquito, ¿si?- volteó a ver a Patapez y este le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos- ¡Bieeen! Te creo aunque no tengas las pruebas suficientes para comprobar, sin embargo, debes ir a buscar a Astrid y contarle esto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Heather yo...

-Sé un hombre y asume las consecuencias.

-¡Auch! Eso... dolió. Esta bien pero...

El celular de Heather sonó. Antes de contestar la llamada sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Patapez.

-Es Astrid...- mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-Hola, amiga. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ahora? ¿Urgente? ¿Aquí en mi casa? Okay, no grites. ¡Dioses tranquila! Dejaré de preguntar lo que dices. Te veo acá. Adiós- colgó el celular- Astrid viene acá.

-¡Heather no!- me levanté del sofá sobresaltado- ¡Sabrá que estoy aquí!

-¿Y?- preguntó Heather enojada- Algo grave le pasó a Astrid. Creí que la seguías queriendo.

-Claro que lo hago. Amo a Astrid.

-Pues no parece, Hipo.

Nos sentamos ambos y no emitimos palabra alguna ninguno de los tres. Heather volvió a verme enojada.

Nos esperamos un largo rato hasta que el timbre sonó y la pareja anonadada me miró. Permanecimos unos segundos así hasta que el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Heather se dirigió a la puerta de madera color chocolate y la abrió. Rápidamente me oculté detrás de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que me dieron Heather y Patapez. Cerré la puerta y permanecí quieto en la lóbrega habitación.

-Gracias por recibirme, chicos. Necesito hablar con ustedes. Es urgente asi que por favor nada de interrupciones- mandó Astrid. Abrí un poco la puerta para poder ver un poco y...la vi. Vi a Milady.

-Prosigue- dijo Heather mientras le hizo un ademán indicando que tome asiento.

-Esto que les diré es demasiado grave pero antes de comenzar necesito saber como comunicarme con Hipo.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Es urgente es sobre su papá. Encontré este folder... este folder manila que dice "RESTRINGIDO". Contiene cosas que... -se le empezó a cortar la voz- ne...necesito ver a Hipo...

Sudé frío. ¿Qué encontraste, Milady?

-Pero dijiste que...

-¡Ya sé! Pero...debo decirle que contiene esto. Debo hacer esto por él.

¡Ay! Esas palabras...

-No sabemos dónde está- comentó Patapez.

-¡Patrañas!- gritó Astrid- tal vez Heather no pero tú...tú grandísimo tonto, sabes su ubicación.

-Yo...

-¡Dime dónde está!- ordenó Astrid.

-Aquí estoy- respondí saliendo de mi escondite mientras me encaré hacia Astrid.

**Ya me emocioné. Me estoy esforzando mucho así que espero que les esté gustando. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y si quieren compartir mi historia con amigos suyos para que la lean adelante. Lindo día**


End file.
